Moon over Sicily
by Tsuyu no Inochi
Summary: Kurz Weber has a front row seat on a seduction scene. Can this ladies man stay focused on his mission if the seduced is Melissa Mao?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal Panic; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **This is my variation of episode 5 "Lovely Sicilian" of FMP: The Second Raid. These are the thoughts of one Kurz Weber on his mission in Sicily. Please be gentle, this is my first one shot attempt for this fandom.

Please read, enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

**Moon over Sicily**

From my viewpoint, I observed the raven-haired woman in the skimpy, backless dress accompanied by her john or rather… her target. The two entered the room; the woman sat on the bed and crossed a pair of long, lovely legs while the man stood and poured himself a glass wine.

Behind rimless designer glasses, his eyes devoured his companion as he swirled the contents of the glass and then wet his palate.

"_So… you like Asian women do you?" the woman's seductive purr sent a shiver down my spine. _

"_Oh yes," her john admitted with a leer and his eyes roamed her waist length tresses. "Especially dark-haired beauties, such as you." _

"_You're an American; aren't you?" _

"_You can tell?" the john asked coyly._

"_I spent two years in the US; in Baltimore," the woman said. "So, I could tell right away." _

"_Also… you seem different from the other men here," she continued and then pouted prettily, as if considering her next words. "I guess you could say… more sophisticated."_

From where I stood, I closed my eyes in exasperation. She was certainly laying it on thick, but her john was swallowing it hook, line and sinker.

"_Where did you get your gift for flattery?" he inquired, set his glass on the table and approached his companion. _

"_Oh… I don't know." The woman batted her long lashes. "I've had a few experiences here and there."_

"_Is that right?" The john switched off the bedside lamp and sat next to the woman. "Come to think of it, I never asked your name," he said in a persuasive tone, slid close_ _and placed his arm around her shoulder. _

"_Do you really want to know?" the companion questioned in a lazy drawl._

"_Of course," he said and lowered her gently on her back. "What's a night of hard core passion without being able to scream out your lovers name." _

Things were getting steamy and I pulled at my shirt collar. This was the first time I had seen her in action and she was some piece of work.

"_Is that all?" the woman asked huskily. "Are you sure you don't want to know anything else?"_

"_Oh… well, sure I do." His hand slid up a silken thigh. "Everything… I want to know every little thing about you." _

_The fool's voice was thick with need and in a few seconds he would get his wish. Although I didn't think it was going to be what he had in mind._

"_Okay… then let me tell you," she hissed. _

_Quick as lightening, the woman's hands reached up and grabbed a handful of the john's hair. "… let me tell you everything, bastard," she finished between clenched teeth. _

Tightening her grip, in one smooth move, she yanked his head to the side, tossed him over and then landed on top of the jerk. Before our john could comprehend the situation, he was sprawled on his back with the muzzle of a gun pressed in his mouth.

What can I say, the lady's got moves and I chuckled silently from my secluded area.

"_This is for Nanjing, you ahole," the woman sneered down on the john, turned target. "The name is Melissa Mao… Sgt. Major… Mithril's Tactical Division from the Tuatha de Danaan landing squad SRT team. You remember them; right?" Sgt. Major Mao snatched the dark wig from her head, revealing her own short tousled crop, and tossed it to the side._

That was my commander, I smirked from the shadows and she was on a roll. The john's name was Vincent Bruno - code name: Ogma 1 and it was his traitorous actions that had almost gotten our entire unit killed about a month ago.

"_And… not to mention…" Leaning over her prey, Melissa shoved the gun further down his throat and continued. "… I'm a bi--- with an itch to pull the trigger and put your traitor a-- out of my misery!" _

Whew!! That girl could use profanity, but that's who she was and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I watched Melissa pop the top on the siesta syringe, plunge it deep into our guys neck and it was nighty night, John boy.

Sgt. Major Melissa Mao slid backwards off the bed and gave me a view of that nicely rounded rear. Placing her feet on the floor, she stood there in that long, slinky gown. I didn't notice any panty lines and I wondered if she was wearing any.

Suddenly, I saw Melissa raise her gun and point it at our sleeper. Although my thoughts ran along the same lines, cold-blooded murder I couldn't allow… even if he did deserve it. She may not be capable of such an act, but one never knew with Sgt. Major Mao.

"Hey, sis!" I stepped from the shadows. "Chill out, okay," I said in my usual cocky manner. "I was feeling a little uneasy, watching you from behind those musty old drapes."

Those violet eyes turned my way, dark and piercing. However, she _had_ lowered her piece, but it was still held in her tight grip.

"I only asked you for a gun, Weber," she said and was surprised to see me. "What are you doing in here?"

"Now, is that any kind of welcome for the knight that was protecting you from the shadows," I said and flashed my best smile. As I moved closer to my commander, I could clearly read the intent in her eyes.

"I feel the same way, but we have to do this right," I said solemnly. Melissa had lost a lot of her men that disastrous day one month ago. Those men under her command… her subordinates; locating and apprehending Bruno had become her personal mission.

"You know," Melissa began quietly and turned to me. "Sometimes you actually make sense."

"Well… that's because this is the real me," I smirked and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "I only pretend to be a joker, you know."

With a dramatic sigh, I turned to the terrace doors and saw the light from the moon shining down on us.

"Maybe it's the moon here in Sicily," I began. "But… it feels like the goddess of the night could cause a hidden love to be revealed." I turned back to my commander. "If you know what I mean."

She knew… her silence spoke for itself. Melissa and I had been playing cat and mouse since our first meeting. As a soldier, she cared only about my expertise with a rifle; I _was_ the best in my unit - Mr. sharp shooter extraordinaire. However, as a woman I knew she was hot for me. How could she resist? After all, I did look pretty good in this tux.

I walked over and slid behind my commander. She smelled good and that backless gown she was wearing was driving me insane with want. It didn't matter if it was evening wear and high heels or military fatigues and combat boots; if Melissa's body was in it, that's where I wanted to be. I may call her 'sis'; however, my feelings were anything but brotherly.

"Did you know that Hecate, the goddess of the night is also the goddess of revenge," I asked. One hand slid around her waist as the other traced the curve of shoulder. Leaning over her, I had a magnificent view of her cleavage enhanced by the shell neckline of her gown. "That lovely goddess name fits you just perfectly tonight."

My shoulder length blonde locks mingled nicely with her dark tousled cap. Ever so slowly, I lowered my lips to that pulse point beating rapidly at the base of her neck.

Melissa stood still, her body relaxed. It was finally going to happen; this thing between us. I gave a brief thought to Bruno passed out cold on the bed. We could simply roll him to the floor and…

The head butt was unexpected. Melissa reared back and… **WHAM!!**…straight to the nasal cavity. I thought my whole face was going to explode.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Kurz," Sgt. Major Mao ordered. "We're surrounded by Mafioso and we've got to find a way to the hell out of here!"

Well… that killed the mood. Testing my nose to see if she had drawn blood, I sighed and said, "Yeah, yeah." It was a nice dream, but now… it was back to realty.

The End


End file.
